Tasse
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: Tasse Aliases: ''Tas ''Identity: General, no hidden or secret identity. Citizenship: Cysgod Dyffryn y Lleuad Place of Birth: ''Lle Mae'r Ysgwydwyr Awyr"''Place where the air shimmers" one of the Elven settlements, as most tend to be more ephemeral than physical; and not always in the same place. Occupation: Maiden of the (Bardic) Order of the Moon, adventurer. Relations (known): Father and Mother, sister (elder sibling) Allies: Aries, Grimlore, Khari, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, and Tap Height: 1.5 meters (5') Weight: 80 pounds Hair: Silver Eyes: Violet Race, Gender & Orientation: Elf. Female. Heterosexual. Statistics & Attributes: * Combat: Ascendent * Durability: Superior * Intelligence: Ascendent * Speed: Ascendent * Strength: Standard History Born in Lle Mae'r Ysgwydwyr Awyr, the second and youngest daughter of elven parents; Tasse was a quiet, shy child. Enamored with music, Tasse would spend her time singing, dancing and composing; much to her family's delight and entertainment. Upon reaching her first century, early adolescence for an elf, Tasse was granted admission into the bardic conservatory of the Order of the Moon. Within a mere fifty years, Tasse had mastered the arts and enchantments and earned the status of MaidenLevel of mastery is either Maiden or Mother, for female bards; or, Ben or Father, for male bards. The different titles are not dependent on marital status but whether or not one has composed and conducted for a royal review., a feat few accomplish in such time. Returning home, Tasse became restless; roaming the forests of Cysgod Dyffryn y Lleuad she heard some of the rangers of the area talking about the Prince and his company of adventurers he was assembling; intrigued Tasse traveled to Highmoon where she first met Khari (a legend of whom Tasse had composed many a ballad), the two formed a sisterly connection; and, Khari convinced her that she should expand her horizons and join the company of Aries, Grimlore, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, and Tap. Tasse proved to be a valuable member, earning her Valkyrie armor during an excursion into the Immortal Realms. Tasse, having known no other being not of elven blood, was captivated by the aggressively human, Aries; though, Khari barred any fruition of the relationship, for which Tasse realized quickly was for the best. She and Strawnbeau developed romantic feelings for each other; and, to this day have a casual, but romantic friendship; Tasse is still intimidated by the divine-demon, Grimlore, choosing not to be too close to him yet not be impolite; she and Selenebourne have a playful relationship, while she and S'iege developed a close relationship rivaling its relationship to that of Selenebourne, himself. Although initially enamoured with Aries, Tasse tends to find the continuing antics of Aries and Tap annoying. Powers * Instrumental Magic ** Music Adaption ** Music Magic ** Sound Magic Abilities * Master Musician * Supernatural Instrument Crafting Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Valkyrie Armor Paraphernalia * Alicorn steed, Brightmoon. Trivia * "Youngest" member of the group and most naive. * Has a sisterly relationship with Khari, whom she also views as a mentor. Notes & References Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Camp RHS